


Rooftop Rescue

by larryent



Series: Power of Youth [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Comedy, Fluff, Funny, Funny Louis, Gay, LGBT, M/M, No Smut, Sassy Louis, Short Story, and, harry saves him, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis on a roof, power of youth, small louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: Harry is walking home one day and gets hit by a pen, then a shoe, and then another shoe.larryent july 2017





	Rooftop Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> > none to be honest  
> > maybe a little bit of painful fluff
> 
> Inspired by:  
> Me seeing pictures of Louis on rooftops. Literally.

It was another day. Just a same routine that seemed to be carved into the walls of Harry's mind. Everything was always the same. Nothing ever different.

The tall boy walks along the concrete, his boots scuffing the surface every step he takes while his hands bury themselves in his pockets.

The warm summer breeze files through his hair while the smell of cars and flowers curl around him like a blanket. The sun shines brightly, fanning over his cheeks and the tip of his nose while clouds ghost past the rays.

Looking to his right, he sees the same elderly couple that he sees everyday, just sitting on their porch across the street. Their hands tangled as they flash Harry a grin. He waves to them before continuing his journey home.

After a while, Harry plugs his ears with headphones and holds his head low as he walks along the empty street. He bobs his head to Lana Del Rey's voice and kicks a small stone with the toe of his shoe.

Just when he was being graced with the soulful lyrics of one of Lana's many enchanting songs - he feels a small object smack into the back of his head.

Harry stops his feet and looks behind him, he sees a small pen lying on the ground and just as he bends to pick it up - much heavier thing hits his head. This time it's a shoe. A pretty small adidas shoe with dirt marks on the sole.

In utter confusion, Harry rips out his ear buds and leans down further to pick up the shoe - just as another comes hurling towards his head again. This time, harder and Harry wouldn't be surprised if he went home to find a large bump on the back of his head.

"Hey! You!"

The green-eyed boy whips around and sees absolutely no one. He must be going crazy but those shoes and pen must've came from someone right? Unless if he was imagining all this since he had inhaled too much coffee bean dust.

"Look up, pal!"

And Harry does. A gasp pushes past his lips when he sees a fairly small boy with messy hair in a fluffy sweater standing at the top of a roof. There was no way that he got up there by himself.

"Stop staring and fucking help me before the owners come back!"

Harry simply fish-mouths before choking out, "How the hell did you get up there?"

"My stupid ugly friends said they'd pay me two hundred bucks if I stood on this roof and yelled that I'm an asswipe with no life."

Harry slowly walks towards the boy, his neck stretching to look up at him, "And did you yell it?"

"Fuck yeah, then they ran off without helping me down." The boy retorts, "I'm not an asswipe though."

Harry frowns, "I think you are."

"The hell? You don't even know me."

"You threw your shoes at me. And a pen." Harry crosses his arms.

A voice screaming at him to help the boy down from the roof but also the throbbing of his head making him stand his ground. Being himself, he can't help but feel a bit guilty.

"That I did." The roof-boy nods, "I'm Louis. And I apologize for throwing my shoes and pen at your head. Now, will you help me the fuck down before I get arrested?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders, that apology was pure shit but it was enough for a complete stranger.

He walks closer to the house as the tall grass brushes against his legs, the wind blowing through his hair as he struggles holding it back to get a good look at the house.

The lawn was clear, maybe a few flowers here and there but no tall trees or vines so Louis could climb down safely. There was really only one way for Louis to get down somewhat safely. It would most likely injure Harry in the process but at least Louis won't get arrested for doing a stupid dare.

"So?" The same voice chimes from above Harry's head, "Do you have a plan or what?"

Harry gulps, "I do."

"And? What is it? I know I threw my shoes at you-"

"And a pen."

"And a pen but I can't be arrested again."

Harry's eyes widen while his arms curl around himself, "Again?"

"It's a long story that I'd happily tell you if you tell me your name and helped me to ground level."

"Deal. My name's Harry."

"Well, Harry.." Louis says puffing out his chest while his sweater falls past his fingertips, "Help me down this instant."

"Okay," Harry shuffles closer to the house and runs a hand through his hair, "I don't know if there is anyway to get you down safely."

"Am I going to have to live on this roof for the rest of my life? Or get arrested before I die?"

"Stop being so dramatic." Harry grumbled, spreading his legs and holding out his arms, "Jump-"

"Excuse you, assho-"

Harry drops his arms and shoots a glare at Louis. "Do you want me to help you down or what?"

Louis sees his chances of getting down before a neighbour calls the cops are slimming while his chances of getting arrested are increasing.

The blue-eyed boy rushes to walk closer to the edge, his toe clad socks hanging off the corner of the roof. "No, no, no. I'm sorry, just help me down, please?" He pouts.

Harry's anger seems to crumble quickly since he's back to holding out his arms, "Okay, jump."

"I can crush you."

Harry only rolls his eyes, "I highly doubt that. You're pretty small."

"Actually, I'm five-nine."

"Maybe on the roof. On ground level you're probably no taller than five-five."

Louis frowns, that didn't make any scenes. "I'll prove you wrong, Harold."

Harry once again drops his arms. "Why does everyone think that Harry is short for Harold?"

"It isn't?"

"No, it's just Harry."

"Well then, just Harry. You sure I'm not going to hurt you?"

Harry nods. "Positive." Stretching out his arms and gluing his feet to the ground.

Louis visibly gulps, "Jesus."

The drop from the roof looks higher than he thought, sure it may only be a one story house but Louis had always been a bit scared of heights.

"Just jump, Louis. I'll catch you." Harry reassures him, his green eyes sparkling in the descending sunlight.

After one more glance at the hard ground - that Louis can smash his face into. He swallows his fear and pushes his feet off the roof. He isn't in the air for more than a second before he comes crashing into Harry's awaiting arms.

Proving all Louis' doubts wrong, Harry barely even moves. Only left slightly winded.

"See?" Harry says softly, his arms under Louis' knees and around his back. "I said I'd catch you."

Louis blushes, all his confidence washed away with how much prettier Harry looked up-close. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let me down, Harold."

Harry obeys and lets Louis hop out of his hold, but not a moment later is the boy once again jumping into his arms.

Louis' legs wrap around Harry's waist as his arms tie themselves around the green eyed boy's neck. "Just remembered I only have socks on. And they're white. I don't want grass stains on my socks."

Harry holds his hands under Louis' thighs, and wobbled before speaking, "You could've warned me before that, Louis."

"Sorry, grass stains are hard to get out."

* * *

"-so," Harry starts, walking next to Louis and he's right, the boy isn't taller than five-five. "Are you going to tell me about how you get arrested?"

"It's really stupid."

"I don't mind, this is the closest I've ever been to a criminal."

"You loser." Louis softly shoves Harry's shoulder as if they've been best friends for years.

Harry only laughs in reply. "C'mon, just tell me."

Louis sighs, his gaze falling to his feet. "Ipissedonmyteacher'slawn."

Harry furrows his eyebrows, "what?"

"You're going to make me say it again." Louis groans. "I fucking pissed on my high school teacher's lawn."

It's quiet for a few moments before Harry is crackling loudly. "What the hell?" He says through laughs.

"I told you it was stupid." Louis pokes out his bottom lip.

"Don't pout." Harry smiles but giggles too. "Why'd you piss on their lawn?"

"She didn't round my 49% to a 50% so I failed the class."

"Seriously?" Harry says in disbelief, "What an ass."

"I know."

"So the first criminal I meet was arrested for urinating on his teacher's lawn." Harry says nodding, "Today has been wild."

"Maybe tomorrow you'll meet someone who shit on their teacher's lawn."

Harry throws his head back laughing, "I doubt anyone ever did that."

Louis bites his lip. "Well..."

"You shit on your teacher's lawn too?" Harry's eyes widen.

"What? No." Louis frowns.

"Oh, sorry - I thought you meant-"

"My friend did."

* * *

"How did you two meet?" Gemma asks, sipping her tea and watching the couple cuddle from her seat on the couch.

"You asked that yesterday, Gems." Harry frowns but isn't the slightest bit annoyed.

He loved telling the story how he met his love, it was unique and memorable.

"I know," Gemma says, "I just want you to tell me again."

"Well," Harry starts, glancing at his boyfriend next to him. Louis' eyes are closed as soft snores escape his lips while his face is squished into Harry's chest. He traces circles over Louis' high cheek bones before pressing a kiss to the latter's nose, "it was a bit of a rooftop rescue."


End file.
